Chronicle of Fate and Destiny
by xPiNkLOLLY
Summary: Chisa knew L for 6 years soon, L got adopted by watari. Then Light's father found out that he had a niece and bought chisa home. She receives a scholarship to study in UK. What happens when she meets L? LXOC
1. Letters,1st Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Summary: Chisa met L in an orphange and he has been adopted by watari. Then Light's father found out he has a niece and brought her home. And, when she had a scholarship to UK and she mets L in UK.**

**Silent Avatar: This is my first fic on Death Note so go easy on me!**

**"Hahahahaha" Never own death note**

**"Hahahahahaha" Thinking plot**

**"Hahahaha" Imaginating**

**"Hahaha" Notice I should start the story.**

**"Haha" Writing plot**

**Chronicles of Fate and Destiny**

**(Chapter 1)**

**As L woke up, yet to see the sunrise.. He turned to look on his right to find the 11 year old, sleeping soundlessly.. Suddenly she mumbled "I can still eat.." Then she tumbled out of her bed. L got off his bed and walked towards the sleepy head, as he carried her and lay her on her bed and put the covers on her. She seems to be having a nice dream in there.. He thought and starred at her cute sleeping form."What are you going to do when I leave?" He whispered.Thinking of all the funny things she will do.. As L observe her, he notice the light from the sunrise made her ebony shoulder length hair shine redish hue. When she slowly opened her eyes, he also notice her hazel eyes glowed in the shadows..**

"L? Why are you up so early?" She said looking at the clock which is only 8 a.m. "You fell off your bed, so I helped you back to your bed." He said also sounding sleepy. " Thank you for helping me.." She smiled at him. "By the way.. I'm.." L's thoughts Maybe I should not tell her.. this way might be much easier.." "L?" She said worriedly. "Oh! it's nothing. I forgot what I want to say!" He looked at her to find her starring at him with worried eyes.. "It's really nothing." He said. Before she could say another word, the nun entered the room asking the two of them to come out and eat breakfast. As she changed into her polo shirt and she wore on a blue bermuda pants, while L wore his plain white t-shirt and blue baggy jeans as the two walked out of their dorms. As they both, quietly walked to the dining table to see many other orphan kids eating their breakfast.

Soon on later, when the other kids was playing outside at the garden, L, packed his things as he is getting adopted today.. "Are you sure you don't want to say good-bye to Chisa?" The nun asked worriedly. "If she knows I am getting adopted, do you think she will let me go? She will hug me like a panda that just won't let go." He said packing his things which was almost done. "That's true.." The nun said. Finally he was done and a men who wore in black and two more men came into the church to claim L.

This made the other kids curious.. Then 32 seconds later, L came out,neatly dressed as Watari send him to the car. There were two more cars at the back of the first car as he set down in the middle car as they drove off.

The nun came out and many questioned her "where is L going?" Then the nun says "he is adopted by the organisation in UK." She said as she walked back in. The kids could not believe he just took off like that. Then Chisa mumbled to herself something..

Then she ran out of the gates to chase the car! Then the other kids decided to do that to as they felt that it is improper not to say 'good-bye' so they also chased the car! Berfore the nun knew it they are all gone!

As Chisa chased the car it seems like it is quite far, so she decided to take the short route as she walked throught the forest as she met the road path again. The car was just right in front of her so she gave chase. Five minutes later, L heard someone calling out for him. As he turned around and found Chisa running after the car! Then not long all the other kids started chasing after the car! But some break down as it was very tiring but Chisa was still chasing finally she caught up with the car. L got off the car and looked at her she was panting like there was no tomorrow. "I can accept the fact that your leaving _'pant pant'_. But doesn't mean you can just leave not saying _'pant pant' _good-bye!"

"You see? If you don't say good-bye, even if I have to run a thousand miles, you still must say 'good-bye.' "Okay then, I'm sorry that I never say good-bye and for not telling you that I am going off." He said. Watari was signaling L that they must go now. "Sayonara Chisa." He said. "Sayonara L!" She said finally showing her real and true smile. A smile that L has never seen before when he looked into her eyes her Honey hazel eyes shined and he now sees the real her..

Then soon he left.. The other kids were quite disapointed that they missed the great show! As they all walked back to the church finding sister Mia starring at them looking all furious! "You children are going to have a good bath before stepping in here!" She warned.

L, has been informed that in fact, L's parents are very riched.. They were ministers long time ago.. Now.. They passed away, leaving him a pile of fortune. Watari also told L that he chose him because he is the few talented kids that they are looking for.

When they soon reached the hotel.. "We will be putting up here for a while then in one month time, we are leaving to the UK." As he closed L's room door and headed to his room which he already booked. As L looked at the calendar.. In one month time.. It would already be a new year.. I can't believe I'm going to the UK.. he thought.. But! The thing that fully attracted him was.. A table of sweets, candies and chocolate bars! Lollipops and sugar donuts! He couldn't resist as he started munching away.. (A/N:That's why he is obsessed.)

Ever since L left it feels quite different.. Those 4 years of friendship.. All of a sudden! The nun got a call.. 1 minute later, she hang up and walked towards Chisa's room, as she opened her door to find her starring out the window.. "Chisa? there is a person who says they want to adopt you and they are related to you." Sister Miya said. "Who is it?" She asked. "It is your uncle Mr Yagami." She said."Uncle?" She said getting the shock. "Well.. your going off tomorrow so.. start packing you lugagge! The nun said sadly. "I hate to see tears!" Chisa screeched as she drive Sister out of the room and slam it shut! "It looks like I will be gone too.." she said wiping away her lonely tears.. As Chisa started packing her bags to meet her uncle which she never seen for years..

**...(Next Day)...**

She has finished packing and just nice.. her uncle reached the church right on time.. Chisa was already waiting at the gates.. Her hair has been tied up nicely into two pony tails and she had her luggage behind her. The car arrived to pick her up. Her uncle and her two cousin came out of the car, they were delighted to see Chisa and she really have grown alot.. As they all set in the car as they left..

It seems that Chisa and Light are the same age, while sayu is 10 years old. After they reached the house she felt it.. As she took out her tarot cards and started playing with them.. They leave her alone to rest.. Light's father had a call that he was needed back at the police station, while the mother remembered that she had to buy the glossary.. while sayu is in her room sleeping and Light, doing homework.

Light went out to claim letters which was just mailed. And he spotted Chisa's name on it and it is from a Law school in UK. Light was wondering.. As he walked into Chisa's room as she was fortunetelling when she is going to qualify in the Law school in UK. "Chisa?" Light said when she snapped out of her gaze and starred at him. "You have a mail." As he handed her the letter saying in comes from the Law school. She open the letter to find.. She passed and she is qualified to go to the Law school, when she's 17 and Light's father also agreed in letting her go to UK.

**...(Six Years later)...**

"Tap.Tap.Tap." Her leather black shoes tapped against the cold marble floor of Japan's International Airport in Tokyo. As she was dragging her bag along the floor, she finally found the counter and bought a ticket to UK which she reserve 1 month ago. As she sat at the nearest seats and waited for her plane. Her eyes was shield by the shades of the emerald green sunglasses. As she closed her eyes and rest.. because she woke up real early and the airport was real quiet as it is early in the morning.As she gently push back her long orange hair that reached her waist. Opposite her, a boy stepped into view.

His eyes was searching all over the place until he found the counter which Chisa had just been to, as he got the tickets which he reserve 1 day ago, handed his luggage over and found a resting area behind Chisa.. Chisa was sleeping soundly when the bell goes off..

_"Passenger who are taking 548267 to UK, please go to terminal 1 to board the plane.Thank you."_

L and Chisa immediatly woke up when they heard the announcement. L stood up cracking his knuckles while Chisa who was standing up when she accidentally dropped her key chain making that loud sound, causing L to turn around to find a girl retreving her key chain. She mumbled "Gomen." Then he signal it's okay.. She put the key chain in her black short skirt and walk off..

L, who was looking around curiously as he dosen't really know where to go when he tapped at Chisa's back. "Are you going to terminal 1 too?" He asked. "Yes." She said polietly. "Are you also taking flight 548267 to UK?" She asked? He just smiled at her and she got the signal..

When they finally reached terminal 1, Chisa spotted her worse enemy. (Hatoshi Reiku Elementry Enemy) Then she faced down on the floor. L was wondering what she is doing.

"How are you going to walk if you are starring at the floor?" L asked looking at her with his corner of his eyes. "Just don't say anything!" she retorted.

**...(Plane)...**

"Miss, Please enjoy your time here." A lady attendent bowed at her. She smiled and walked on to find her seat B-3. She set by the window and fasten her seatbelt. She took out some magazine to read.. Not long.. L managed to find Watari. Then now Chisa just notice that there are three seaters ... Then in a short moment she bump into L and watari! She don't remember them anymore.. L don't recongise her because she use to have short hair not long. "How should I address you?" L asked. "Call me Meiki." "Call me Ryuuzaki." He said. As chatters was going on for a minute, then the lights got a little deem..

L switched off his handphone, He saw Meiki doing nothing. He frown as he look around him. Everybody is doing the same thing. He tapped her shoulders. Chisa turned around. Her hair was swept by force, giving out the fragrance of jasmine.. He inhaled hastily loving the scent.

"You should switch off your phone. Miss.." His voice it out. She gave a face of acknowledgement. As she took her handphone out of her bag and did the same. L observed her fingers. long,slender,nail polished with well-manicured patterns of rose petals.. As he moved to her accessories. A silver heart shaped locket and a golden key necklace. Moving up. Pink and glossed shiny lips which she is biting now as she fumbled her phone. His eyes flick to her hair. Orange and a bit redish.. Thick, but neatly-comb, hair tied in two pony tails. There are simply no sign of dyed hair..

_"She must be a well brought up lady.."_


	2. Second Flight,Hilton Hotel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**.

**Summary: Chisa met L in an orphange and he has been adopted by watari**. **Then Light's father found out he has a niece and brought her home. **

**And, when she had a scholarship to UK and she mets L in UK.**

**Yul-Kun: Oh hell.. there is only 1 person reviewing.. How lame is that..**

**"Hahaha" Thinking of plot**

**"Hahaha" Imaginating characters POV..**

**"Hahaha" Notice I should start the story.**

**"Hahaha" Writing plot...**

**Chronicles of Fate and Destiny**

**(Chapter 2) **

L glared at the girl who is looking out of the window.. She felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. She turned around to find L glaring at her. "Yes?" She glare back at him. "May I ask? Why are you going to UK?" He asked. "I came to UK to study law." She said whispering. "Oh I see.." He responded. As Chisa set up and looked around her.. Some are sleeping and some are using their laptops and listening to their MP3s.. Afterall, this is the business class seaters.. Chisa took out her note book and started writing her long list of schdule. All L did was keep ordering sweets and more sweets.

Now, his table is full of sweets,chocolate donut,sugar donut and lollipops! And of course, not to leave out ice-cream and his hot chocolate with his sugar cubes! Chisa was just starring blankly.. While L was busy eating, you pulled watari to her left side and whispered "is he always like that?" He responded "yes."

When chisa looked at him eating, she felt like eating them but she remembered that she had a tooth decay by eating so much sweet stuff so she decided to stop eating sweets! In order to stop this madness she listen to her MP3 and continued writing her list of what to do.

L, finally finished his chocolate bars,sweets,hot chocolate,sugar/chocolate donuts,sugar cubes,lollipops and ice-cream! Just in time when Chisa was done. It was soon the next day and they are landing in another 4 hours. Chisa really felt tired because of writing the long list of stuff that she is going to do. "Isn't it quite young for a student like you going to law school?" He said drinking his hot chocolate which he just ordered. "I just qualified for the exam.So can I just sleep?" She said sounding sleepy.

Then he just nodded and she fell in a deep sleep. When it was time for the to sun to rise, her pale skin turned silvery white.. And her hair color turn orangy red. L was gazing at her when she slowly opened her eyes. Just right to see the sunrise.. Then the announcement went off..

_"Can all passengers please fasten your seat belts we're going to land in one minutes time." _As the announcement ended.

Immidiatly she fasten her seat belt and started playing with her tarot cards. "What are you doing?" L asked curiously. "Want a fortune?" She asked with a smile. "Okay" he answered. She started shuffling the cards and ask L to pick three card out of the other 78 cards. L picked the three cards of his choice, she took the three cards which is not facing the pictures..

She put the three cards on the table and said "This three cards will tell you what happens in the future" she said seriously. L, still don't believe. He flipped the card on the left to find a boy holding an apple.

He flipped the card on the right to fine a death god.. Right now.. there is only the middle card left.. When he flip the card he saw a boy and another boy playing chess.. L still don't get what it means.. when he was about to ask something they finally touched down in UK.

_"Thank you for flying with Japan airlines, we hope that you enjoy like we do!"_

L,Watari and Chisa waited in their seats as the group of ladies and gentlement are rushing hastily in both lanes. Watari, finally stood up,so did L and Chisa. The three walked down narrow stairs and when the reach the door to find two attendents were standing at the doorway, bowed deeply at the three of them as people continued to walk out. The thing that surprise Chisa was a bunch of men, wearing black clothes and hat was guarding L. Like they were his body guarding him..

She was wondering why he has body gurads.. He starred at her she glare back at him.. then she simply smiled. Finally they were out! They passed through the customs. The glass sliding door open as she immediatly spotted her friend.. Kay! "It's has been along time since I never see you!!"

Kay shouted like she is going to explode!! "How long have you been studying law in UK?" She asked curiously. "2 years already! I am getting adapted to this kind of life! How is my family doing?" Sha asked. "Fine" she said.

As the two girls was about to walk away when something caught their attention. It was a bunch of men escorting a certain person..

And that person is no other then Ryuuzaki. She still wondered but quickly snapped out her gaze when she starred at kay, who is starring at Ryuuzaki like.. "A-are you.. in love?" Chisa ask anxiously. "Y-yes.." She said in a lovingly tone.

"I wonder what's his name.." Kay said putting her index finger under her chin. "His name is.." She smiled at Kay. "You know him?" She said with that scary bright light that shining in her eyes. Then, Kay's chuffer come running along asking the two ladies that they need to go now. They nod their heads and left the airport.

**...(Hilton Hotel)...**

**The chuffer alight Chisa at the doorsteps of the hotel. Chisa thank them as they left, she was ushered into the hotel. You found a room and check in. The moment she got hold of the key, she walk towards the lift as she press 'up' sign. Soon, when the lift was still in the upper floors, L, and watari was also ushered into the building. She still didn't notice that the two that was now right behind her. **

When the lift reach 'Lobby' the lift open and when she was walking in she saw the mirror that was behind her reflect the two. Her eyes were wide open when she turn around, L just smiled. Then the lift doors closed. "I didn't expect that we are going to stay in the same place.. Meiki." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You scared me! I thought it was a ghost!" She said with her hand on her chest patting it. When the lift reach floor 23.. Chisa stepped out so did watari and L. She finally found her room she opened her room door, when she was about to close it, she saw L and watari,entering their room which is opposite hers.

And when they open the door widely she could see two people in the room.. Even when the door is close.. she could hear Watari introducing to L that their names are Mellow and Near.. And soon.. She couldn't hear a thing.. She close the door gently behind her.

She gave a heavy sigh as she bump onto her bed as she rolled up and down. She never so tiered in her life.. Suddenly she remembered to call the Yagami Household that she reach the hotel. She started dialing the numbers and it got through. "Hello this is the Yagami residents! May I know who is speaking?" "Hello Sayu! Could you tell the rest that I reach UK? Thanks!" As she hang up the phone. Then she bump back to her bed and roll left and right. "It's so comfortable!" She smiled to herself.

She also remembered that she must wake up at 8.a.m sharp to attend to the school and the most imporatant thing is that.. She cannot be late! She took put her sumsung handphone as she flip open and read the time.. It is now 10.00 p.m now.. Then, she decided to freshen up before she sleeps.. She gave out a heavy sigh.. _"Tommorow will sure be a one tiering day.." _She thought to herself.


	3. Cambridge Law School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note!

**A/N:**** Here's another chapter of Chronicles of Fate and destiny!!! Ekks! So sorry it took me awhile to think. Enjoy!**

**"Hahahahahaha" Thinking plot**

**"Hahahaha" Imaginating**

**"Haha" Writing plot**

**Chronicles of Fate and Destiny**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Chisa's Dreams**

_When Chisa was a young girl at the age of five,a flesh eater shikigami sought out to devour her flesh. Strangely, she was saved by an 'human like' shikigami. She felt she was in debt to him. She suddenly asked. _

_"Mister, what can I do to repay you?" in a timid unstable tone. _

He walked up towards her and put his hands on her head and said.

_**"you'll know in time sooner or later but for now l'll protect you.. no matter what happens.."**_

With these words and his reddish kind eyes, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and soon on she fell into a deep sleep.

**As she opened her eyes to see the deem light shining through the glass windows as she climbed out of bed.**

_"It's that dream again.." _she thought to herself. 'That's where l end up at the church ever since that rainy night, and that's how L found her..

**..(The Next day)..**

"The Cambridge Law Academy..." she said amazed. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun and stared at a huge five story academy. Chisa smiled, enjoying this place already.

The long ebony red haired girl walked inside to the rather large building and walked straight ahead to a big poster. A map of the school that was posted on a wall. Chisa scanned the map and found a small little red star saying _"You are here!" _She put her finger on the little red star and traced her finger up to the classroom block.

Apparently there are many students who attend Cambridge Law since the area took up the east wing. The west wing was just behind the school!

"Oh my...I wonder where my classroom is...?" Chisa questioned herself. She quickly remembered that she had a slip of paper in a pocket of her white blouse.

Chisa pulled out the little thing of paper and read which office she had to go to, to get her classroom. She has been walking in circles, and she felt a weird presence following her at one perticular moment when she turns around to find adashing good looking and a kind, gentle boy in his 18 starring at her with his brownish golden eyes.

At the moment her eyes met his. She felt like she met him somewhere... But he mysteriously vanished as she heard footsteps..

----------

"Hey! Are you lost?" Came a high pitched female voice.

Chisa lifted her head up and saw two students who looked like twins! They both had green eyes and strawberry blond hair. The only thing that was different was their hair length. One had short hair that rested on her shoulders and the other had longer hair that was tied in a really loose pony-tail with a pink hair ribbon.

"U-Ummm...sort of..." Chisa replied, a bit shy. The two smiled. The long haired girl helped Chisa up and the short haired girl dusted Chisa off. When the girls were finished cleaning Chisa they stood in front of her and wrapped their arm around other's shoulder and winked.

"I'm Jenny." said the short haired girl.

"And I'm Katie." said the other. They smiled and winked. "We're twins." they said in unison.

Chisa smiled, just a little creeped out by the two. "Please to meet you. My name is Chisa Yagami." she bowed. Katie bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Jenny put her left hand on her hip. "So, are you new?" Chisa nodded. These two were smarter than they look. Jenny's calmer doppelganger smiled sweetly. "Where is your claaroom area?"

"2-A..." Chisa answered quietly.

Jenny and Katie's eyes widened. "W-what floor?" Jenny's eye twitched. Chisa gazed down at the crystally tile showing an "I don't know" expression. Katie, figuring out Chisa's problem kindly smiled. "You're trying to get to that class right?" She walked to the window and pointed to a palace like building outside. "That's the classroom...one of the best class in this school."

Chisa looked back, somehow feeling shocked not noticing her classroom would be a whole building by it's own. Jenny rested her left hand on her hip and held her other one out like she was expecting someone to put money in that hand.

"Yeah, only juniors and seniors live in nice places like that. Freshmen and sophomores, like us stay in the C block, and the middle school kids stay in the D block. And as you know, the B block is the school building. That explains why there are so many kids pushing and shoving each other, since there are so many students."

Katie faced Chisa wearing the same sly expression as her twin. "You must have been able to pull some serious strings or have a junior or senior friend that hook you up."

"To tell you the truth..." Chisa started. "When I applied for this school, I never knew I would be studying in such a decent place. Since I'm only a freshman and all..."

Jenny took Chisa's wrist and held it up gently. "So are we. Come, we'll show you where you can register into your classroom." Jenny walked over and bent down, picking up Chisa's two school bags. "I'll take these for you!" Jenny walked on, clearing a path for her twin and the new student by smacking everyone that stood in her way with Chisa's bag. Katie lightly pulled Chisa and followed her twin.

Chisa smiled warmly as she was being pulled. She was glad...

Glad she made some new friends.

--------

**A/N: So Sorry to all reader's I bearly update any chapter's so here you go review and l'll give you a cookie !!**


	4. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Nopes Never Owned Death Note

A/N: Oh man.. How long has it been since I last updated a chapter??

Okay Now.. Enjoy!

--

Chisa was starting to get a little frightened. Jenny was pretty violent when she had something large in her grasp. The young 17 year old only hoped that she wouldn't destroy her luggage with her iron arms. As Jenny cleared a rather large path, Katie continued to drag her. The trio strolled along the long path and they pretty much walked throughout the entire school. When Chisa really noticed exactly how big the campus was, she knew there was one good outcome of it all...

_She'd get a decent exercise..._

After passing the C Block and strolling along through the B Block they finally approached the A Block. Chisa asked them why they couldn't just go out through the front and avoid going all the way around the school, their reply: "It's our way of showing you around!"

Chisa always got crept out when the two talked in unison. It was like they were telepathic...and they probably were.

Approaching the building, Jenny swung Chisa's back at someone again, but this time it exploded and all of Chisa's personal items cluttered the sidewalk and the grass.

"Oh no!" Chisa quickly tore from Katie's grasp and ran to the pile of fancy day outfits and books. Blushing from extreme embarrassment the girl gathered all of her frilly bras and underwear first. Jenny smacked her twin in the back of the head. She kneeled down and helped Chisa gather her clothes and apologized a million times to her. Chisa just shook her head, increasing her speed as she collected more items. Luckily, it so happens that there was nobody around, then jogging to Chisa and apologizes.

Once everything was back in the suitcase Chisa held it close to her and smiled weakly, motioning the two to carry on.

Walking to the door, Jenny opened it for Chisa and her sister. The trio examined the room. It looked like a five star hotel. Glancing at her friends she noticed that they were amazed as well. Perhaps their dorm wasn't as nice as hers. Chisa snapped out of her fantasies and walked to the front desk, smiling politely. As she stood there, she waited until the receptionist noticed her standing. Finally, after a few moments Chisa cough to get the lady's attention. She glanced up at Chisa before directing her full attention towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, showing the same kind of smile Chisa did.

"Ummm...I'm the new student, my name is Chisa—"Before Chisa could finish she gasped softly from what she saw. A very, very shocked receptionist. You could easily see the shock-ness in her eyes. Chisa blinked at the frozen woman. "A-Are you alright?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in concern.

The receptionist shook out of it and smiled at the concerned little girl. "Yes, I'm fine..." She turned around and browsed a huge framed board that had keys hanging on every square inch of thing. Finally, finding the right key the woman plucked it off the board and placed it on the desk in front of Chisa. "Miss Yagami, today you'll be staying in your dorm the top floor, which you have been informed, room 51" the receptionist smiled sweetly at Chisa.

The girl couldn't help but blush. Sweeping the key off the desk and catching it before it hits the ground she smiled at the lady. "Thank you!"

Chisa turned around and motioned her friends to come. As the three walked to the elevator and stepped inside, Jenny being a lot more careful with Chisa's luggage, the receptionist turned back at the happy girl and glared, biting her thumb nail, something haunting her mind.

'Will everything be alright..?'

Upon reaching the top floor, the elevator doors swooshed open. The girls blinked at the beautifully decorated halls. The whole area looked like a palace fit for a princess. Jenny stared in awe. While Jenny started to drool, her twin observed the doors. On each side of the hall every door was about three feet tall. Katie cocked an eyebrow, coming to a conclusion. "No matter how nice this place might be...it's still going to be very tiny. You know that right Chisa?"

Chisa nodded, coming to the same conclusion. "Yeah...but I don't mind." The three stepped out of the elevator and strolled down the empty hall. Every step they took gave a loud and eerie echo. Chisa shivered. "Is it like this in every dorm building?"

Jenny tried to smile, "Yeah, I guess the higher you are...the louder the echo...kind of scary yes,"

"But at least it's not haunted..." Katie finished Jenny's sentence. Chisa chuckled, it really wouldn't matter if it was haunted she was able to take just about anything.

When the three reached the end of the hallway a door stood in. When the three reached the end of the hallway a door stood in front of them, it read 51. Jenny gulped. Chisa just smiled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key she slipped it into the keyhole and swung the door open. Three female heads peeked into the room. It was a suite room dorm with two decent sized beds and a little bathroom to the left.

Katie examined the room. "Although this is a Grand Suite room..pretty empty...I guess your roommate hasn't showed up yet." Chisa was sort of disappointed. She wanted to be the last one in, so she can observe the things her roommate as has and maybe learn a bit about her. The Redish haired turned to her friends and smiled. "Thanks for all of your help. I think I got it from here."

The twins grinned and set Chisa's luggage by the doorway. "Alright, we'll see you later." Katie waved. "Bye! Bye! And good luck with your roomy!" Jenny gave a child-ish smile. The two left Chisa's sight.

Chisa dragged her luggage inside the room and shut the door. She sighed and smiled slightly. "At least now I'm far from troublesome people." She slammed her two suitcases on the bed closest to the window and began to unpack.

A little later...

Chisa buttoned the last button on her white collar blouse except the tie button (clothes tucked out), dusted off her short red Scottish skirt, adjusted her red tie but made it come all loose, pinned a red band on her black jacket suite around her left arm and wore a black belt hung loosely on her hips. Smiling at her new 'style' that she came up with a few seconds ago.

Turning back around Chisa observed her dorm. There was a small framed painting of a waterfall , and many flowers in vases sitting on almost every flat surface.

Chisa was very narrowed her eyes. (a few minutes later) Giggling softly "I bet she'll love this room!" As she grabbed her schoolbag and left her dorm, locking it behind her.

Strolling to one elevator, she pressed the down button and the double doors swooshed open and Chisa stepped in, pressing the 1st floor button, the doors closed and the elevator glided down.

While one elevator went down...another came up. When the doors flung open a boy around Chisa's age stepped out, his black dark spiky hair covering his face, with a taller looking man holding an

black brief-case. Stepping out of the elevator with the elderly man, holding only one suitcase he strolled down the hall to find his room. Approaching the door that stood in front of him with numbers that read 51 he slipped in his key and twisted the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open

Observing his surrounding he got a wide shock only in the inside (but still wore the same unsurprised expression), the room was filled with colours of pink and definitely a girl's scent. The curtains has shocking pink with frills, his roommate bed was full of patterns that had pinkish candy prints, a pair of cute pink rabbit slippers and her reddish-pink rabbit patterns pajamas that has already been hung on her white closet knob.

The Elderly man shook his head and said " Should I get you another Suite?" The boy simply smiled. "This should be just fine thanks for your concern Watari. "Anyway… I used to stay in the same room as.."

Watari knew that he was still think about that orphan child. He cleared his throat and bowed. "I'll take my leave."

As the elderly man was nowhere in sight the boy left out a chuckled observing his new roommate

"This girl is interesting.."

"humm humm humm" As Chisa cheerfully hummed. Thinking of how surprised her roommate would be. As she slipped the keys in her skirt. She paused on her tracks and looked at the time. "It's only 2pm.." Just then she heard lots of voices screaming from afar.

"MY PRINCE AHHHHH!! COME HERE LET ME GIVE YOU A KISSSS!!" "KYAAAAA!!" 'NANI?!" Chisa yelled as she started running ahead. Chisa managed to run outside a grand-like building it was totally different from the other blocks.

_Why is it so much bigger and grand?!… _she thought to herself.

"Chisaaaa-channnn!" Jenny screeched out loudly.

"Ehh?" Chisa looked behind her.

"Oh hi Jenny! Umm.. where's Katie?" Chisa looked curiously around her.

"She decided to go back to her dorm. By the way …Chisa- "….w..-why… a..-are you outside t-this -b-block….??"

Jenny started shivering all over. "It's.. the.."

--

A/N: PHEW! Done with this chapter! So sorry guys!! Thanks to Princess De Luna this chapter is dedicated to her for her encouragement! Had lots of fun with writing this chapter!! Click to review It. THIS means ALOT to me!!


	5. Full of suprises

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Death Note

**A/N: **I am so sorry!! Yes, I know, it been long since I last updated a chapter, because of school, the exams, homeworks and all the other stress.. I deeply apologise for the really late update and i thank all those who reviewed THANK YOU!!

Enjoy!

--

**Chronicles of Fate and Destiny**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Full of Surprises**

"Chisaaaa-channnn!" Jenny screeched out loudly.

"Ehh?" Chisa looked behind her.

"Oh hi Jenny! Umm.. where's Katie?" Chisa looked curiously around her.

"She decided to go back to her dorm. By the way …Chisa- "….w..-why… a..-are you outside t-this -b-block….??"

Jenny started shivering all over. "It's.. the.."

BRIIIIING!! BRIIIIIING!!

**...(Back in Class!!)...**

"Class, I have an announcement to make," he said as he cleared his throat. No one was listening. The students just kept on bickering. He cleared his throat again. No one's paying attention. "SHUT UP PEOPLE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" the teacher threatened them. Then the class did shut up. "We have a transfer student from Japan" he turned his head to the door and said, "Please come in." the door opened and a girl appeared before the students' eyes. She had red shoulder hair length, hazel eyes and an creamy complexion. Everyone was surprised, even the brown haired.

_-Mumbles and Chatters-_

_"Look at her style of fashion!"_

_"Wow! she looks cute!!"_

_"Hey we should ask for her number!!"_

As the teacher cut the interruptions. "Everyone, I'm Chisa Yagami It's a pleasure to meet you!" As she smiled and took a deep bow, Everyone starred at her in shock and soon cheered for the new student. "Nice to meet you too" the teacher smiled at Chisa. "Well then, your seat is at the back of the classroom, beside Mr. Ryan Kaname, the browned haired one." The teacher pointed at Ryan to show her the way.

Chisa walked to her seat and placed her bag on the table. She sat down and blinked when she noticed that her seatmate, Ryan, was looking at her. "Is something the matter? Ryan-san, right?" she asked with a soft voice. He then putted on his playboy smirk but it just made Chisa widen her eyebrows. "Oh! Ah nothing! Nothing's the matter!" he then pulled his gaze off her.

It was third period and Ryan kept on making small glances at his new seatmate.

Chisa noticed for the rest of the morning that her new seatmate was staring at her. She sighed as she saw him doing that for the 29th time staring at her. Just then, Chisa strings of paitience snapped so happens the school bell rang, it was lunch period. She signed in a big relieve and head out if the classroom just when she met Katie.

"Hey Katie.. I would like to ask you something.."

"Hmm? Yeah sure what is it?"

"Do you know this classmate of mind, called Ryan Kaname?"

Katie's eyes widen at that name Chisa just mentioned. She took a deep breathe and begun..

"Ryan Kaname, is known as the playboy in the whole Cambridge Law High School. He is the second riches guy in the whole school, He is a total heartthrob and was admired by every girl in school. He usually makes a lot of trouble in school and holds the world record of detentions. He's as carefree as his cousin, Russell , but does listen in class and have almost passing marks to show the girl's, that he's not that dumb unlike his cousin who sleeps in class. But he does hate school because it's such a drag and it doesn't suit his aura of coolness as he usually says. He likes girls obviously, so he dated every girl that finds him attractive. But one thing's for sure, for the past 17 years of his life, none of them were the girl of his dreams."

Chisa dropped her chopsticks in shock.

Katie said "Becareful of him" as she walked away.

Just when Chisa came to retrieve her chopsticks, Just when Jenny popped out of nowhere and screamed "HERE!!" Chisa also screamed. "Jenny you scared the heck out of me! wait.. you were listening?" Chisa looked at Jenny as she nodded handing back the pair of chopsticks.

"Actually.. My sister.. Katie..she likes Russell.. but is just that he is in class S-AI1.. that's why they are impossible."

"What's Class S-AI1?" Chisa asked, listening closely to Jenny.

"It means.. "Class Special-Absolute Intelligence 1.. The best class in the whole school only trusted student from the Government.. That class has no teachers to be exact.. Oh and Chisa.. You class is S-AI2 right?" Jenny asked looking at Chisa's hazel eyes.

"Yeah.. what does that mean?" Chisa who was still keen on learning what's going on.

RIIING!! RIING!!

Jenny stretched her arms "well there goes the bell" as she stood up and smiled at Chisa then jumped happily away. Not forgetting to wave at Chisa as she dissapeared within a blink of an eye.

**...(Back in Class)...**

As everyone got back to their seats, Everyone mysteriously started packing their things and headed out of the classroom. Chisa didn't understand what was going on when a girl with short blonde hair called Pamela who wore a bright-coloured red glasses which stands out. "Hey, your the new transfer student right?" Chisa stiffly nodded back. "And who are you?" Chisa asked. "I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm the class chairman for S-AI2!" As she walked over to Chisa's desk.

"What?! There will be a combine class with S-AI1??" Chisa starred blankly at Pamela.

"Yeah it is a Privilege to be having combine lectures with them! The boys are super intelligent and hot!!" she laughed aloud.

"Need help in Packing?" Pamela offered.

"I can mange thanks for the concern" Chisa smiled back as she started packing and shoving everything in her bag.

_**(On Chisa's Mind)**_

_What on earth is going on? Just when Jenny told me about this 'S-AI1 Class' this suddenly happened!_

Chisa was trying to figure out what was going on as she and Pamela partner each other walking towards the Lecture Theatre.

Everyone took their seats, It seemed that the Class S-AI1 students have not arrived yet. The room felt with chatters of girls in Chisa's class, they just can't wait to meet them. Very soon, the Lecture Theatre's door opened.. All the students came into attention as the door begun to open wider. Some girls started screaming but a faint one.

A few of them stepped into the room they weren't wearing school uniforms! there were wearing outing clothes. Ryan who was folding his arms tighten his grip as a particular student who looked so handsome and his smile was truely eye catching came into the room. All the girls started screaming and they called him "Russell".

Chisa's PoV

_So this is the guy that Katie likes.._ _But.. isn't he the guy.. wait.. those kind brownish golden eyes.. have i.. met him somewhere.. before..?_

_End of Pov_

There was something even more surprising.. was when a young boy around Chisa's age stepped into view he has black hair and wore, white long sleeve clothes with baggy pants.

Chisa eyes widen as she suddenly stood up and shouted "YOU AGAIN?!" this caught everyone's attention even the teachers was stunned. A teacher called out to Chisa and said "Miss Yagami! Know your manners when your inside the Lecture Theater! Now stand outside till the lecture period is ove—"

"That won't be Nessarary" as the voice echoed throughout the hall it was no other then.. that mysterious boy holding a candy which was stuck in his mouth. Chisa embrassingly sat down but soon cooled down as she was wondering..

_But.. why.. Why is he here again?_

**...(End of The Day)...**

Chisa wiped off her sweat that was rolling down her cheeks. The subject it was tough.. really tough.. It didn't seem like a law school but more like "detectives solving and cracking cases".

Pamela approached Chisa and said "Oh yeah and one more last thing.. i forgot to tell you that in the morning classes is all about law studies while in the afternoon we are learning with Class S-AI1 about how to be a detective! Don't worry, it's part of our courses that only our class can have and keep up the good work!" As she walked back into her dorm.. It seemed like there will be a full moon tonight..

Chisa walked up to her dorm until she reached her dorm room, she put her hands into her pocket and out came a bundle of keys.Chisa didn't know what was going on but her vision started to blur she manage to open the door but soon collapsed but it seems that she fell onto someone she quickly got up and apologises.

"No it's fine.."

--

**A/N: **I am so sorry guys tommorow is my exam!! I apologise for the rush of this chapter.. I'll make it up for the next chapter still thanks for those who reviewed and beared with me!


End file.
